


An embrace like Her's

by tigereyes45



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene, Sleepy Cuddles, spoilers for C2E113
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Caduceus wants to always be a warm embrace for Fjord. Just like the Wildmother was for him.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	An embrace like Her's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maximus__effort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximus__effort/gifts).



> This is a request from tumblr as we go into this night anxious. If you also have a request feel free to ask. We'll get through this vote.

The Midnight Hammer does not sway the way the Ball-Eater did when cutting through the ocean. What is unmistakably the fault of thick layers of ice before their path. Never had he imagine himself sailing. Forever Caduceus expected to spend his life peacefully in the Blooming Grove. Caring for the graves, growing his tea, brewing it for dinner as Colton and Calliope would finish the rest of their meal. Even now despite the bitter cold he can imagine those meals. Heat rising from the steamed veggies. Clarabelle preferred her tea hot, but his older siblings liked their cold. He'd pour there's first. Colton always finished his first cup before Calliope would even finish receiving her first. Then he'd heat the pot. To the point where it risked cracking the pot. Only then was it warm enough for the daring Clarabelle. His parents would both patiently wait for theirs to cool down.

He can still remember the way he'd pour each of their cups. Even that gentle breeze that would stick with them throughout dinner. Eventually even lulling them to sleep. It's easy to get lost in those memories. To crave rest after being gone for so long. Especially on a journey like this. When they go from one place so foreign and strange to another even further land. Another slight breeze of freezing cold air weasels it's way through his layers of clothes. He tries not to show his discomfort. In the end he's not alone in suffering this weather after all, and tonight was a moment of victory. Avantika was gone. If not forever then at least for now. Fjord must feel immensely proud of himself. He deserves to.

Heavy steps race across the cargo hold. It was a small area, so even soft steps echo and bounce off the walls. Yet whoever this was, was in a rush. Caduceus raises his head up from the warmth of his chest. There heading straight for him, was the very man who his thoughts were drifting too. Fjord, dressed in his regular clothes and a slightly heavier coat, was rubbing his hands furiously up and down his arms. His green skin was paler then usual. Could that be a sign of frost nipping at him? Worry grips him, and Caduceus catches himself frowning.

"Fjord,"

"Ah there you are Caduceus. Caleb said you were down below, napping." Nervously Fjord smiles. His teeth chatter as even his tusks bounce. They tear at his frozen lips. His skin ripping slightly from their points. The injuries were fresh. Caduceus watches as in these brief seconds of silence new cuts appear. That must hurt. Surely it does. Could he not feel them?

"I attempted meditating, but" Caduceus smiles politely. "the cold makes it difficult."

"Caleb says it may be a bit before he comes down to set up the dome."

"Today was a long day."

"This journey has been long."

Caduceus nods, unable to do anything but agree. "It has."

Fjord shifts in place. Turning his body partially away Fjord's eyes drift up. Instantly boots stomp above, as if on cue. The young warlock's yellow eyes flicker back and forth. He's nervous. If not for the cold Caduceus was sure his palms would be sweaty. They often were when he's unsure of what to say. Which means Fjord wants something. Caduceus sits straighter. Allowing his knees to fall to the side from where they were before. His chest aches from the sudden lost of heat.

"So are you tired?"

Caduceus leans his head to the side. Thankfully his hair drifts down, covering the slight curve of his lips. It's hard not to smile when he tries to be brave. It's admirable. Many things about Fjord are.

"I could rest." Swimming had taken a lot from him. Especially clinging to Caleb's whale back. Jester had far more control over those ropes then he had.

"Ah, alright." Fjord risks a glance back at him. His left hand instinctually moving to scratch the back of his neck. "Would you," he coughs quickly into his hand. "mind if I joined you?" Immediately red flushes his pale green cheeks.

"Only because it's so cold. It's easier to conserve body heat when you rest with someone else." Caduceus doesn't need the excuse. Slowly he nods taking some joy from the way Fjord anxiously watches. It's a cruel thoughts, he knows, but Fjord's face looks better when he's trying hard not to appear embarrassed.

Caduceus opens up his arms and Fjord walks closer. He tries not to look happy as he lays down. Even going so far as to not smile until his face was against Cad's chest. The embrace made the ship feel ten times warmer. Though it's entirely possible that it is his own racing heart, pumping blood throughout his body twice as fast as before that could be heating him up. That too would be because of Fjord. So the reason why he's warmer does not matter in the end. Only that they both were.

Gently Caduceus wraps one arm under Fjord's head. Carefully cradling him as his other arm snakes around his back. In return Fjord pushes his head deeper into Caduceus' winter outfit. His own deep green shirt never coming close to the lovely tone of Fjord's skin. Even when it's cold and has frost nipping away at him.

"Just until Caleb comes down." Fjord promises. Already his words were slowing down. A yawn escapes on the end of down.

"It can last longer if you prefer." He wants to ask Fjord not to move. If they could just stay like this for the rest of the journey his heart would never struggle keeping his body warm. Alas Caduceus knows how impractical that is. In the end Fjord will pull away. Perhaps because he'll be warm enough, or maybe it's out of fear of burdening Caduceus. One is understandable, but Caduceus will always try his best to alleviate the other. He never wants Fjord to feel fear in his arms. If he could, he would always be a warm, welcoming embrace, just like the Wildmother.

Fjord holds him tighter. One last squeeze of strength before drifting to sleep altogether. Caduceus waits for his hold to slack. He waits to have to hold Fjord closer in order to keep the pair of them warm, but Fjord's arms never let go. Not even a little bit. Graciously Caduceus takes it as a sign and a little less apprehensively he let's himself rest.


End file.
